A wide range of applications exist for clamping devices used with ropes, cables and the like for facilitating the fastening and tensioning of such ropes or cables between two points or across a load. Such devices typically work with a loop of the rope or cable, one end of which is secured to the device and the other end of which passes through the device. Various arrangements then are made to permit enlargement or diminishing of the loop to effect an overall adjustment in the length of the rope between the loop and the opposite end. When the desired length is obtained, the device is secured to the rope to prevent either enlargement of the loop or to prevent dimishing to the loop, depending upon the manner of use of the device.
The Patent to Huber No. 3,099,055 discloses a typical strap holding and tensioning device of the type used to secure loads onto the surface of a flatbed truck or the like. The Huber device provides for a multi-turn, doubled-back loop of the strap through the tensioning device which has a tightening lever on it for pressing together two portions of the strap while at the same time pulling the loop tighter as the device is tightened to the clamping position. This is a relatively complex, heavy duty device and is not one which would be used by homeowners or the like for relatively light duty applications.
The Patent to Hoover No. 3,256,579 is directed to a cable clamp for forming a relatively permanent loop in the end of a cable after it has been positioned. The clamp simply wedges a tight cam against the two sides of the cable passing through a restricted passageway to form the desired loop. The device is not used to tension the cable, but simply forms a secure loop in the end of it.
The Patent to LaQuerre No. 2,228,831 is directed to a fastener for clothesline rope. This patent uses a pivoted handle through which the unsecured end of a rope extends. The other end of the rope is attached to the base portion of the device. A clothes line is looped between a pair of poles and the free end of the rope passes through the device. The rope then is pulled tight. The handle is moved from an open position to a closed position, where a toothed dog engages the line to secure it in place in the device. Two sets of pivots are provided, one between the handle and the main body of the device to which the end of the rope is secured and the other between the handle portion and the dog which pivots into engagement with the rope.
The Patent to Bell No. 2,053,018 discloses an adjustable clamp used to provide a loop in the free ends of plow lines or the like. One end of the plow line is secured to the device. The other end then passes through the device which is generally in the form of an open-ended tubular body. A lever, with a short leg on it, is pivoted on one side of the body; and the short leg has teeth in it to bite into the rope when the lever is pressed downwardly into engagement with the rope. When the lever is pulled upward, the rope is free to move through the tubular body. It is necessary to positively press the lever downward to secure the clamp.
It is desirable to provide a rope clamping apparatus which is of simple construction, easy to use, secure and capable of quick adjustment and release.